Ghost Adventures first story
by oneandonlyFanpire
Summary: Bella is a ghost hunter she visits the Magnolia Plantation with her camera crew Jasper and Emmett she meets Edward a near recident he agrees to spend the night with her and both of her camera guys what will they encounter and will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfic ever. Okay so this story is basically like Ghost Adventures the show which im a big fan of. I was watching this and I wondered what it would be like if it was related to twilight I may deleted later on because I am horrible at writing stories. Ill think about it if some people like it. And by the way I don't own any of the characters. Thanks---=D_

BELLAS POV

Today we were visiting the Magnolia Plantation in Nakadish Louisiana . It was considered a haunted place in which slavery was a way of life. This was were the mysterious voodoo and hoodoo was practiced. Many people wouldn't even step foot on the land for fear of its spirits, spells, and curses.

That was the reason I was here. My name is Isabella swan better known as Bella. I am a 21 year old ghost hunter . I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. Ive visited some of the most haunted places in the world. Some people might consider me crazy for actually doing this but I actually love it.

I am not followed by a big camera crew and only followed by my small camera crew Jasper and Emmett. We will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations where we will be locked up from dusk till dawn.

We were now driving to the magnolia plantation. "That's it guys I see it" I called out

"Magnolia plantation, those are the old slave cabins right there"

I looked up and saw some scary branches. "look at those branches" said Jasper.

We met up with Dusty from the national park service. There were many little buildings.

"okay these are like little journals where they would write the death of the slaves" Said Dusty and showed us the book.

"so its our duty to find out if these slaves are still here" I said

I walked in a room that was about the size of my bathroom which was a hospital. I looked at the wall and saw a big black X

"can I ask you something?" I asked

"Certainly"

"Why is this big X here?"

"ummm….its just some historic graffiti" I knew he was lying by the way he spoke

"okay" I simply said

I knew I would not get anything from him so I used my laptop to find out what it was. It said " the cross is used as a symbol to call demons for help"

I went into town to get information from people who really didn't want to talk about it. I went inside a restaurant and found a very handsome man about 23 years old. He had bronze hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

"hello may I ask do you know anything about the magnolia plantation" I asked

He looked like he didn't want to answer that. "yes I do" I said in a velvety voice.

"well im getting locked in there for a whole night so tell me if you know anything about it"

"well," he began " I can tell you or I can spend the night with you too I always wanted to spend a nigh there"

I looked at Emmett and Jasper to see if they would agree. They nodded.

"okay, my name is Bella by the way"

" Edward." he extended his hand so I can shake it. Later I found out he was 22 and lived very near his parents owned the restaurant.

I asked if he ever encountered any ghost sightings.

"yes I actually saw a man walking around the slave hospital at first I just ignored it and later I kept seeing it and got kind of scared" he said shyly .

"so have you been doing this for long" he asked "only about 2 years"

"really, I would think someone as beautiful as you wouldn't be doing these kind of things" I blushed I deep red.

______________________________________________________________________________________so what did you guys think horrible goodish please post reviews and tell me how I can improve it thank you for actually reading it. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys so this is the next chapter to the story and please review it. Hope you guys like it. And again I do not own any of it except for Dusty hee hee. K well read and hopefully enjoy and please tell me what I need to do to improve. THANKS!!!!_

BELLAS POV

We were now back in the magnolia plantation. We met up with a woman named Bloody Mary. She was the voodoo queen of Louisiana. We called her so we can open ourselves and the door to the spirit world.

"so what do we do?" I asked.

"we are going to perform a ritual to open the gate for all the spirits, the spirits that have worked here, the spirits that have lived here, and the spirits that have died here"

She started shaking around a kind of bell thing. **(sorry I don't know what its called)**

"Lepa, he is the gate keeper between this world and the next"

"Open the gate Lepa open the gate" she started spilling some kind of water around us and told us to drink it. "Drink, dance, awake!!"

"spirits I will introduce to you the people who will be spending the night here they would like to connect to you see you fear you"

"wow holy shit" I said " I feel like something just went through me like electricity"

We started dancing around the fire.

"okay, the door to the spirit world is now open" said Bloody Mary.

A man named David led us to one of the houses and locked us in. "okay this is the first time they let anyone stay here"

"id like to introduce ourselves to you" I liked to do this before a investigation starts just a introduction. "so again we are here in your house with open arms, if you don't want us in here you have to let us know"

"Emmett give me the map, okay we are in the main house, lets plan out everything, cabin one the slave corners cabin two the bad energy room, the plantation house, the stairway which many people have heard footsteps, the front room, the basement where there is bad energy because of the slave shakels"

The room was very dark now so we turned on our cameras. We used our video recorder. "did you hear that" said Jasper. It was like a tapping sound. "yes I did" I said.

"Mr. Miller why did the civil war soldiers kill you" I said he was the owner of this house.

"_go back_" I heard a voice say "Jasper did you get that?" "yeah"

"fuck, my whole body right now is like fucking its full of Goosebumps" said Jasper.

I pointed the EMF detector. "guys im on a 4" I pointed it twords him, "holy shit my EMF detector is now on Zero, I think its making contact with you"

"can you make a noise for us" _tap, tap, tap _

"wow did you guys hear that" "yeah" right after that I heard a women's voice.

"hey did you hear that woman's voice" said Edward "yeah, I did" I said.

"it sounded like hello"

"yeah I think so Edward"

"come on lets go upstairs" we went upstairs

"guys I don't know whats up here" "wow"

"oh shit" I said "did we just walk in a private room we were not suppose to go in"

"where are we" said Emmett. There so many kind of like voodoo tools.

"oh my gosh" said nick "I see a light going on and off over there" we walked out of the room.

I used my camera and pointed it twords Mr. Millers bed. I heard another taping sound. "Edward did you hear that?" "yes I did" We went to the basement next and put our legs in the shakels that were there. "guys I feel like something is going through me, OH!!! Guys I just heard footsteps I think I saw a light on my camera"

"_hey_" "did you guys hear that" I said "yeah"

"okay guys its almost 2:00 a.m lets go upstairs Dusty is almost here" said Emmett.

"Jasper your gonna head over to the slave hospital, Emmett your gonna go the first slave house, and Edward you and me are going to go to the third slave house, got it?"

"yeah" Dusty then unlocked the door for us "okay guys I'm going to the slave hospital ill see you guys at 6:00 a.m"

"bye" I called out "okay Emmett go to the first slave house" "okay bye" Edward and I went with dusty to the second slave house. "lets go"

_____________________________________________________________________________________ _okay so what did you guys think please review and tell me what I need to do to make it better thanks byee =D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys so this is the third chapter to Ghost Adventures Thanks Aliceslilsister for the awesome review and I lovee your stories kk well ill let you guys read the story Laterz.._

JASPER POV

I was now going to the slave hospital.

I walked to the slave hospital where John was waiting to lock me in. I walked in the slave hospital and got a little freaked out I sat crossed legged on the floor. I would believe there would have been tons of deaths in this room. Nothing really happened but I felt like someone was in here. It actually felt like a very nice and sweet ghost was in here. I then looked at my watch and realized it was already 6:00 a.m John would be here soon to unlock the door for me.

"hey" said John.

"hey, wow thanks man I am so ready to leave" as I left the room I felt a very soft and gentle hand touch mine I didn't react in any strange way because I knew that it was a very friendly ghost. I met up with Emmett, Bella, and Edward.

"hey so what did you guys see in the third slave house?" I asked Edward and Bella.

"uh… you know same old" she said shyly looking in Edwards eyes and smirking, he looked at her and said "yeah"

EMMETT POV

I was now going to the first slave house, I met up with Smith. He locked the door behind me and felt a little freaked out. I sat down on a chair that was in the middle of the room. I felt like some bad energy was surrounding me. I started looking around the very dark room.

"_Emmett_"

"holy shit" I heard a very manly voice say my name I didn't know how to react so I just jumped off of my chair. I sat back down. I felt as if something was tapping my shoulder but in a very harsh way. Before I knew it I read my wrist watch and realized it was already 6:00 a.m I heard Smith calling for me as he opened the door I was relived that I was getting out of that place.

"thanks dude" I left and went to go see Bella, Jasper, and Edward.

"hey so what did you guys see in the third slave house?" asked Jasper

"uh… you know same old" answered Bella she and Edward were looking into each others eyes with a strong passion, "yeah" said Edward as they were holding hands.

_____________________________________________________________________________________hey so what did you guys think hope you guys like it and please review byee =D_


	4. Authors note

_**A/N: **__Hey guys well I erased the other chapter and honestly I knew it wasn't good and that I was rushing through it so I am going to re-write it, to be honest I rushed through it because I am a person who likes things to be rushed but I want this story to be awesome so I am going to try very hard and maybe make this story longer and actually write something you guys would enjoy reading and I promise I will be posting the next chapter and it will not be rushed _

_Thanks for actually reading this _

_-oneandonlyfanpire or 1 fAnPiRe_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well as you learned I erased the other chapter because it was rushed I am actually make the chapters longer so I hope you guys enjoy it thanks_

_**EPOV**_

Bella and I were going to the third slave house I don't know I am kind of not wanting to do this anymore. The only reason why I was here is to see if there was really any ghosts here I never really believed in ghosts but this has proved me wrong. Though out of this I really grew a liking to Bella.

As we were walking twords the house I saw a light going on and off, Bella must have seen it too because she ran twords it.

"is anybody in there?" she asked. She tried opening the door but it was locked

She used her flashlight and moved it around in there

"that's showing you if theres a light censor in there" she said

We both walked away and met up with a young boy probably about 17 whose name was Dylan.

"hey," he said eyeing Bella "uh…. Are you guys ready" I actually felt jelousy and rage but chose to ignore it

"yeah" we both said

"okay I am going to need you to step inside" we did and he locked the door with a murmured "good luck"

"okay we are now in the slave quarters this is the cabin in which the archeologist found all the voodoo tools underneath these floorboards, you ready"

"yeah" I said

"okay I need you to go in the other room"

"no, Bella-"

"no don't "Bella" me just go in there lean back and have a confterble pose"

"can I cross my legs I said from the other room?"

"uh, yeah whatever, we are now opening ourselves out to you" _tap_

"wow"I heard her say

"what?"

"something taped my chair, who is in here! Are you touching me?!"

"Edward come in here, I want to see if you feel the same thing I did well change rooms"

"okay"

"just sit in there, Was that you aunt Agnace?! Were you touching me now go in there and touch Edward!!"

"hey, hey rule 1 the one thing the guy said was don't taunt voodoo"

"am I taunting" she said

"yeah your taunting the crap out of it" I said

"alright im not taunting you im just talking really loudly"

I didn't know what to say so I just decided to tell the "ghosts" something

"hey, times are different now there is no slavery im sorry you had to go through that" I said

"Theres screaming!!" I heard Bella "theres people screaming, its coming from in my room!

"are you doing a ritual right now?!" I said

"It sounds like a ritual!"

"its gone!!" she said

"good"

_Edward…_

Holy shit am I hearing things I thought

"alright Edward lets go" she said getting up

"alright aunt Agnace, I came with the most respect twords you and here we have a voodoo doll that aunt Agnace told us to do is unwrap it" she said ",are you shure we are suppose to be unwraping it?"

"yeah" I said

Right at that time Dylan came inside to let us out

"whew that shit was so fucking scary" said Bella

We were walking twords Jasper and Emmett when Bella triped but I cought her before she hit the ground

"thanks" she said while blushing

"your welcome" I chose to not let go of her hand incase she fell again

"so how did you enjoy this?" she asked

"well truthfully it was very scary but very fun I can see why you like doing this"

"yeah…. How would you like to travel with us and do this?" she said

"I don't know I would love to.. Ill think about it how long are you guys going to be here?"

"just tomorrow" she said

"okay.. Uh ill think about it can I have your number to let you know?"

"Yeah give me your phone" and she wrote her number on it

"thanks"

"no problem" she said

We walked twords Jasper and Emmett still hand in hand

"hey so what did you guys see in the third slave house?" asked Jasper

"uh.. Same old" she said looking at me

"so lets go" said Jasper

_So like it hate it? And next chapter will be up soon thanks for reading Please review and ill love you guys forever!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter well here I go _

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my hotel room with Jasper and Emmett in the room next door when my phone vibrated indicating I got a new text. The screen said Edward and a smile spread across my face that my face hurt.

**Bella/**_Edward_

_Hey_

**Heyy**

_So I made up my mind_

**Yeah??? So what did you decide?!?!?**

At that time I felt sad and scared that he would say no but 10 seconds later I felt really happy and I didn't know why Edward is just a very close friend now

_I decided I will come with you _:-)

**Wow Really?! Well, welcome to the Ghost Adventure Crew!!! **

At that moment I felt extremely happy

_Yeah I cant wait so are you guys leaving today?_

**Yeah Jasper and Emmett are getting ready im already packed we will be leaving in about 3 hours so you better get ready!! Lol**

_Haha I will where do I meet you guys_

**At the airport cant wait **

_Me too, bye I am going to go get packed_

**Kk Byee!!**

EPOV

I was so happy while getting all my things packed this all sounded really great and there's also Bella she just makes me feel happy when I'm around her. As soon as I finished packing I took a quick shower and just watched TV for about 2 hours. As soon as It was one hour away from the time Bella said they would be leaving I got in my Volvo with my suitcase and drove to the Airport I didn't worry too much about my Volvo because I called my parents and told them to deliver my car to wherever I was going to go the thought of leaving my parents made me very sad but I wanted a new experience.

I went to sit in the seats to wait for _my Bella- _Wait what!!! _my _Bella _oh god snap out of it Edward_ Right at that moment Bella, Jasper, and, Emmett walked through the doors and once they saw me they walked to the seats where I was

"hey" said Bella

"hey, so where are we going to go?" I said

"we are going to go to Long Island" said Jasper

"yup were going to visit a deserted island where there's a lighthouse that people claim to be haunted" said Emmett

"oh wow, cool" I said

"so I bought the tickets yesterday so heres all your tickets" she said passing a ticket to Emmett, Jasper and, I

"thanks Bella but you guys didn't really need to buy the plane ticket for me" I said

"nah dude, don't worry your part of the Ghost Adventure Crew now so don't worry about little things like that everything is paid for you"

"thanks" I said

"your welcome" they all said together

We went inside the plane where I noticed it was first class and Bella and I sat together and Jasper and Emmett sat right behind us.

_So what did you guys think I'm trying to decide if I should write the plane ride or not hmm… ill think about it so please Review!!!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so thanks for awesome reviews and for adding my story to your faves I greatly appreciate it I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and thanks Alice'slilsister for being really nice and leaving nice comments same goes for _xXPeaceBabesXx _and others okay so hope you guys enjoy it._

**BPOV**

So the plane ride was really annoying well except Edward made me laugh and he was really sweet, on the other hand Jasper and Emmett were goofing around and making jokes about every single little thing and making the lady give them food they didn't even want and kept complaining, worse I didn't get to sleep much because Emmett snores really loudly. That's what you get when you work with 2 goofy guys. So after we landed in Long Island we drove to the hotel we were going to stay in.

"god!!! I hate having to be in the same plane as you guys" I said pointing to Jasper and Emmett and trying not to laugh, which I did not succeed and then everyone started laughing along with me.

"okay, okay so who says we go put our bags in our rooms and then we go out for Chinese food!!!" I said enthusiastically

"me!!!" they all said in unison

"okay hurry up cuz I wanna go get Chinese food already so move your tush fast" I said jokingly.

They did so and after that we went to a Chinese place we went straight to our rooms where Edwards room was right next to mine and Jasper and Emmet's was on the floor above us.

"so goodnight Jasper and Emmett remember were leaving at 10:00 o'clock in the morning to go to the execution rocks lighthouse" I said

"yeah, yeah" they said while walking to the elevator"

"you guys are so lazy you cant just take the stairs its right upstairs" I yelled at them

"so goodnight Edward"

"goodnight Bella" he said

For no reason I felt as if I didn't want him to go even if his room was right next to me, so I hugged him and I felt as if he kissed my head but I was probably imagining it.

"night" I said one last time

"night" he said while going in his room and looking at me

I layed on my bed thinking about Edward and strangely I dreamed of _Edward_.

_So????? Did you guys like it plz let me know Remember REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please _

(((H))) (big hug) to all my readers


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait but I read this amazing message from frizzle 1872 I totally felt really happy when I read it and im not gonna lie I was like "omE someone likes my story" lol so I would also like to thank ellaryne twilightfreak5489 xXPeaceBabesXx Twihard4ever17 Alices'lilsister WriterDancerActress10 Dorks in Forks and parkerstwilight and twilight wolf angel for your honest opinion._

_So decided to just have fun in this chapter and add some of my fav songs so here it goes plz enjoy!!!!!!!_

_I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!_

**BPOV**

I woke up at 5 a.m feeling like shit so I took the extra time to shower I gathered my bathroom supplies and took my I pod **(I cant take a shower without listening to music) **And connected it to the stereo that the hotel had I picked a random song striped my clothing off and got in the shower letting the warm water relax my muscles. In the background I heard Ke$has new song tik tok (which I love) so I sang along with it

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P DiddyGrab my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of JackCause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming backI'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toesTrying on all our clothes, clothesBoys blowing up our phones, phonesDrop-toping, playing our favorite cdsPulling up to the partiesTrying to get a little bit tipsyDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop noWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop noWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh oh_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beerAin't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already hereAnd now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swaggerBut we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick JaggerI'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunkBoys trying to touch my junk, junkGonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunkNow, now - we goin' til they kick us out, outOr the police shut us down, downPolice shut us down, downPo-po shut us -down_

_Don't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop noWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh ohDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop noWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh ohDJ, you build me upYou break me downMy heart, it poundsYeah, you got meWith my hands upYou got me nowYou got that soundYea, you got meDJ, you build me upYou break me downMy heart, it poundsYeah, you got meWith my hands upPut your hands upPut your hands up_

_No, the party don't start until I walk inDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop noWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh ohDon't stop, make it popDJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlightTick tock, on the clockBut the party don't stop noWoah-oh oh ohWoah-oh oh oh_

**(I lovee this song!!!!!!)** after about 5 songs I was finished I got out and wrapped a towel around my body I entered my room and opened my suitcase and chose black skinny jeans black vans and a black shirt. I walked in the bathroom blow dried my hair and straightened it leaving some curls at the bottom. I did my make up which was totally natural.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:45 a.m so I watched t.v until it was time to leave I turned on the television and looked through the channels until I found something good I saw a commercial about our show so I changed the channel which luckily was Spongebob and awesomely it was a marathon!!

When I got tired of watching t.v I looked at the clock and it was already 9:50 a.m so I decided to head out.

When I got out into the hall I saw Edward Jasper and Emmett were already ready to go with the cameras.

"ready to go?" asked Emmett

"yup lets go" I said.

_SO?!?!?!?! Did u guys like it hate it please review!!!! Oh yea and ive decided to make this story a bit more social and have Edward Bella Jssper and Emmett like go out and stuff so I hope you guys will like it _

_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey I have been getting some really nice reviews and I greatly appreciate it I cant thank you guys so much I cant believe you actually like my story sorry on taking so long but since I moved schools homework and projects are interfering but ill try to add new chapter as soon as I can THANKS AND ENJOY!!!_

**BPOV**

We were currently on our way to the execution rocks lighthouse but Emmett being Emmett wanted to stop by McDonalds

"OHHHHHHH!!!" said Emmett "lets go throught the drive thru and do that one rap come on guys please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no" I simply said

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please please please please please please please!!!!!!"

"FINE" I said "but don't blame me if we get in trouble"

We drove in the drive thru and a lady told us what we would like

"Give me a beat Jasper" whispered Emmett

"no don't get me involved in this" he whispered back

"come one after all the times I have been there for you" he said looking like he was about to fake cry

"_hi welcome to Mcdonalds can I have your order?"_

"ohh shuree… name one!" said Jasper

"well there was that one time.. No that was Bella.. Well that other time… oh no I didn't do that either… you proved your point but please please please please please!!!!!!??" he said giving him the puppy dog look _cheater_ I thought

"fine.. Gosh im going to regret this later" he said giving him a 'beat'

"I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuceDon't be frontin' son no seeds on a bunWe be up in this drive thruOrder for twoI gots a craving for a number nine like my shoeWe need some chicken up in hereIn this dizzleFor rizzle my nizzleExtra salt on the frizzleDr. Pepper my brotherAnother for your motherDouble double super sizeAnd don't forget the FRIES......................"

"did you get that?" asked Emmett

"_no_" said the lady

"let me slow it down for you" he said

They did but at a slower beat

"I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuceDon't be frontin' son no seeds on a bunWe be up in this drive thruOrder for twoI gots a craving for a number nine like my shoeWe need some chicken up in hereIn this dizzleFor rizzle my nizzleExtra salt on the frizzleDr. Pepper my brotherAnother for your motherDouble double super sizeAnd don't forget the FRIES......................"

"if you don't stop that I am going to call the cops" said the lady angry

"okayyyyyyy then just give me 3 big macs 4 large sodas and a happy meal for wittle Bewa" he said in a mocking tone

"haha" I said annoyed "just get me some mcchickens"

"okey dokey"

"Thank you lady" said Emmett

And we left with Emmett stuffing his face with food

"oh my gawd this Iz soo gud ish like heaven on earght" he said with his face stuffed with food.

_SOOOO???? Did u guys enjoy it if u did GREAT thanks for reading please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	10. Authors Note very important!

**Okay I hate when authors write these authors notes but this is very urgent!!!!!!!!**

**Heyy okay so I was thinking about this idea I had and I wanted to know your guys' opinion on it I want to know if you think it's a horrible idea or a good Idea okay so here It goes I was thinking about changing the characters like Emmett could be Aaron and Jasper could be Nick I would hate to loose them but I have to admit its not a bad Idea so please let me know if you hate the idea or like it **

**Thanks **

**~~ oneandonlyfanpire**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay so I have no homework since I am already finished with it and I don't have any projects so this would be the best time to write a new chapter so here goes..**_

**BPOV**

Okay so we were finally on the getting off of the boat at the execution rocks lighthouse and it was so fucked up what happened here. Apparently people were executed so I want more info about these people.

I saw a women about 50 or so walking to us

"hi I'm Bella this is Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.." I said pointing to everyone and apparently Emmett was sick because he was throwing up

"Hello I'm Andrea so glad you could come no one ever does"

"ha-ha well were here to do what we do best so people got executed here am I correct?" I said

"yes many people died here"

"were here because we think that history repeats itself in the form of paranormal do you believe in such?" I said

"I think that there could be im not sure but after doing some research there's not anything to say definitively for or against the paranormal" she said

"why was It named Execution rocks lighthouse?" I said

"if you go way back in British charts in pre-revolutionary war time this was called executioners rock"

"I knew there was something darker and deeper then just ships wrecking here" I said

"yes, then switch to Britain and the revolution what has build up over time and what every sailor racer along long island believes execution rocks lighthouse was because the British used to bring prisoners here to execute them by drowning them British soldiers would chain colonists to the rocks at low tide and as the tide came in the would drown, can you imagine that?" she said

"and that is a very very F-ed up way to go, to slowly drown as the tide comes up" I said

"there were stories that people hearing them screaming here too" she said "And they left all the skeletons, just imagine being tied up to this rock at low tide and it takes just 12 hours slowly just being drowned knowing that your gonna die, pretty crummy right"

"you just painted a very dark brutal visual for me" I said

"one time they had done they're execution but the story goes they got them back because when Washington was retrieving from Manhattan and going to white plains which comes right through these waters the redcoats followed em to get him and hit the rocks not one redcoat was saved they all drowned and people are saying that it's the ghosts" she said

"you think everyone of these people and all the kids that come on summer vacation do you think they know about all the dark history here?" I said

"sailors and racers know because they just bought they're big boat they're not going neat here" she said

"okay"

The ghostly legends became quiet at least for a little while as the practice of tieing prisoners to the rocks seized considering with the colonists victory with the revolutionary war but the legendary name still lived on and in 1887 something needed to be done

"this is made to cover up where the executions were occurring and to stop all the boats from crashing those rocks that they tied people up to got a lot of boats destroyed a lot of boats" she said

"really those are some mean rocks" I said

20 years later the keepers quarters were built and in keeping with its dark presence the rules were changed for executions rocks lighthouse

"usually a light keeper had a one year term of duty to the lighthouse any light keeper who came here they didn't want them to feel changed to the lighthouse so this was the first lighthouse that the keeper was allowed to leave whenever he wanted so they could at one word cancel they're contract and say 'I'm out of here' because many of them were scared of the spirits out here" I said

"this is the first of its kind for the united states lighthouse board to make some kind of a term that the lighthouse keeper can leave whenever they want because of the spirits and haunting?" I said

"yes" she said

"has there ever been a paranormal organization that has done a professional investigation of this place?" I said

"no a couple have called but you're the only ones who have showed up"

"were the only ones who've showed up! Ha-ha I love de-viriginizing a haunted location don't you guys" I said to Jasper, Edward and Aaron

They all laughed

"its always fun" said Nick

"this is a badass lighthouse" I said

I went inside to talk to a guard that used to work here he was about 70

"hi im Bella and this is my crew Edward, Jasper, and Emmett"

"hello I'm Hector nice to meet you"

"when you were here did you have any unexplained experiences?" I said

"I've been asked that many times and the truth in the matter is I never heard a ghost I never saw a ghost but the son of a bitch was here something was here you'd come up here and I would get a sweet aroma of flowers now what the hell is that all about were on an island you cant even grow grass here" he said

"oh wow" I said

"one of the guys that I was one here nice guy very plane very quiet he was scared to death out here he would never elaborate on it but I used to take his night"

"so its that bad to where that guy was so scared he refused to come here?" I said

"yea pretty much" he said

"that makes me more excited"

"people say threes a very dominant male spirit on the island and that its very aggressive I think its one of the elderly people that were chained to the rocks"

"and that is the ghost to is said to haunt this place?"

"yes"

I walked to another man and asked him questions too

"hi im Dave"

"nice to meet you, so did you ever have any paranormal activities happen to you?" I said

"yeah a couple of things would happen every other night we used to be up all night and watch TV and right were your standing there used to be a couch and you were sitting it would feel like someone was holding you down you could go to get up you could not get up extreme pressure on your chest somebody was holding you after 30 second a minute the it seemed like an eternity to me ha-ha you would feel the pressure relieve and then you could get up "

"do you think this could have been an old soldier?" I said

"Yes"

"when that happened to you were you scared?"

"yes absolutely blood pressure was up your heart starts beating fast you cant explain it" he said

"since Dave had this happen to him lets put an X here and see if that could happen to us" I said

"should one of us be in here?" said Emmett

"yeah by ourselves probably, looks like that's Emmett" I said

"I never should open my damn mouth, because every time I open my mouth it gets me in trouble" said Emmett as we all erupted into laughter

4-5 people would be the lighthouse keepers that were in charge of turning it on until 1978 when the light became powered by a solar panel which was more cost efficient than having lighthouse keepers

Craig showed us he solar panel

"these are all the solar batteries that they use to get energy for the lamp its on now and it will go on as soon as it goes dark outside" he said

"oh so it will be one when were here?" I said

"yea it will be on all night"

I went outside to go talk to Andrea again

"hey again"

"hello" she said

"are there anymore spirits?" I said

"well theres Kyle Passram he's _the _most vicious criminal in the history of America" she said

"is this the guy we heard was a serial criminal?" I said

"he was on sick guy he was killed by the government he spit on the guards face and said 'hurry this up you Hoosier bastard I could kill ten men while your fooling around!', I hope he's not here because if he is you guys are in trouble" she said

"no he's in trouble I hope he does haunt here because I am going to call his ass out and if he is here im going to throw him off this damn island" I said

"okay lets go back inside" I said

As we were talking to Craig Emmett caught my eye filming with his eyes closed

"are you filming with your eyes closed?" said Jasper

"dude I cant open my eyes brother" he said

"That was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life I look over and he's doing that Its like he's having a facial ceiger" I said

"I can only do this to check my shot" he said opening his left eye a little **(this was totally hilarious you guys should check it out)**

"why are you doing this Emmett?" I said

"because I got sunscreen in my eyes" he said as we giggled

"see Edward if we don't put a helmet on him and if we don't rubber band napkins to his fingertips he hurts himself" I said

"I have a face mask I can loan to him If you want ha-ha" said Craig

"yes he needs it we cant leave him alone anymore Jasper and Edward we cant leave him alone"

_SO?!!!!!!!! Did you enjoy it if you did thanks for reading hope you guys liked it oh and if you want to see Aaron doing that one squinting thing here's the link _

.com/watch?v=n0ZB5ljjUWo_ stop at 6:35 lol its hilarious _

_Oh and you guys should totally listen to this song _

.com/watch?v=iKP5NATS8lk


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello okay so sorry I take so long to add chapters I was fixing everything I just want to thank everyone who has been leaving such nice comments Rose N Valerie, punkangel20839, Asgibson, EdwardCullenSexy, Jinxed Jessi, Zmeyette, Ellaryne, Frizzle1872 and others thank you please enjoy!_

**BOPV**

Okay, so late in the afternoon we (as in Emmett and Jasper) decided to have some fun Fishing.. Yay!-- note on sarcasm

"Okay I have been fishing for like a half hour and I haven't gotten one damn thing…… oh crap I think I just fucking broke his fishing rod… wait I didn't" I said

"try it again im hungry!" Said Emmett wow he's hungry big surprise

"okay dude this takes fucking time" I said trying to figure out how to use it

"hm.. Here let me try it" he said taking it from me and gently brushing my hand in the process

"um.. Yea" I said looking away

"I think I got one" said Edward

"wooo! We've got DINNER!" said Emmett

By that time we were all cheering and whistling

"bring it in" said Jasper getting the line but sadly letting the fish go in the process!

"NO! Grab em" Screamed Emmett

"no Jasper, NO!, you just got our dinner fucked up" I said

"it just broke the line, I was grabbing it and the line just snapped sorry dude" he said

"did you see it did you get it on camera how big it was?" I asked Emmett

"yeah that was huge UGH I was so hungry we are going to starve! It was so beautiful!" he said

"okay lets go tell Matt to go already and Leave SOME food come on" I said

"you guys ready?" said Matt

"yeah, Matt you can take off alright? Come back and pick us up at 6 a.m please come back and get us I don't want to swim to shore im afraid of sharks" I said

"ha-ha okay later" he said leaving

"okay guys we have a little bit of time until the sun sets lets eat something" I said

We got some burgers hot dogs and put them on the grill

"would you like that Emmett your gonna let me cook your food and get past your germ-a-phobia?" I said

"whatever I have some hand sanitizer im starving just cook it!" he said

"alright lets cook" said Edward

About 20 minutes later it was dark so we decided to start our investigation

"come on guys lets go" I said getting up along with Edward

"okay guys we are going to start with one of our most accurate scientific pieces of equipment, Jasper give me the video goggles" I said

"here you go!"

"okay Edward, there's a gun word data base inside this gun looking thing that spirits can use different amounts of energy to manipulate then in return communicate with us" I said explaining

"so I just point it?" he said

"yeah here you go" I said handing It to him

He used it and pointed it at places

**Remote..**

"remote,, it just said remote" he said

"remote? Are you talking about a remote island?" I said

_Okay… sorry but I just want to give you guys a taste of the next chapter thank you sooooooo much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_REVIEW!_

_p.s if you ever need any advice please come to me if you wish!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!(on my knees)_

_THERE!_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay so today I feel SO hyper so I'm going to take advantage of that and write this next chapter oh yeah! Jody Gore AND Rose N Valerie I was so happy when I read your reviews! ENJOY!_

**EPOV**

OH MY GOD! The 'video goggles' actually worked. Well…. Not that I'm not surprised Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are very serious about they're work but that just freaked me out I mean Come on! wouldn't you be afraid? Well I guess I should start getting used to it since now I am working with Bella Jasper and Emmett and Bella….. Wait did I say Bella twice? Huh?… weird

I was brought back to reality by Bella speaking

"Edward?…" she said waving her small fragile hand in front of my face

"oh sorry what happened?" I said

"well you zoned out for like 5 minutes are you okay?" she said putting her hand on my forehead (which was totally warm and felt very gentle)

"umm… yea" I said

"okay well come on" she said dropping her hand and I immediately missed it. Again…. Weird

"lets go In here, okay we are going in where the guard felt two hands push down against his chest, lets see if the video goggles can pick up any communication" she said

We walked into the room which by the way was very cold considering it was in the middle of the ocean

"is there anyone in here," said Bella, " that doesn't like the guards did you put your hands on them, is this your house?"

"Doesn't it feel cold in here?" said Jasper

"yeah it does." she said

"the night-vision on my camera is off" I said

"here let me help" said Bella as she helped me

_**Camera…**_

"Wow, wow, wow, it just said camera, " I said, "are you telling us that you can see our camera?"

"that's pretty weird Edward and I are both holding the camera right now" She said

"yeah that's true" said Jasper

"communicate give us another work we are still not convinced that you're here," said Bella walking up the stairs "were gonna leave see you later, come on guys"

" we want you to speak," I said, "were trying to figure out if your still here"

**Bang!..**

"holy shit!," said Bella, "who made that bang?.. Do it again!.. Make that bang noise again"

_How did you guys like it? Sorry its short but im writing chapter ahead of time so I don't take FAR too long writing so thanks for reading and please REVIEW!_

_**RIGHT THERE!**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	14. Chapter 14

Hellow! OmE okay so I was reading the reviews and I felt really thankful by the way I want to thank Rose N Valerie she gave me an awesome idea! By the way did anyone see Eclipse? It was fantastic I loved it I was so excited and was literally jumping in my seat throughout the whole movie anyways please read! I own nothing!

_

* * *

_

Previously

_"holy shit!," said Bella, "who made that bang?.. Do it again!.. Make that bang noise again"_

**EPOV**

"shit!" said Bella "What was that?, did you guys hear that?"

"hear what?" said Jasper

"I heard it wasn't it like a growl?" said Emmett

"I don't know did you hear it Edward?" said Bella

"no, it might have been something from outside I don't know like and interference maybe?"

"I don't know come on lets keep walking" said Jasper

"alright me Edward and I are going to go downstairs, Jasper you and Emmett go upstairs and check for any voices or noises" said Bella

"kay" both said

We walked down stairs and entered a room I think the room where the 'ghost' pushed against a mans chest

"Edward do you have the EMF detector?"

"yeah here you go" I said handing it to Bella

"im getting chills" I said

"yeah me too"

"holy shit!" she said

"what?" I asked concerned

"the EMF detector just skipped its just laying in the ground!"

_**Drink…**_

"Oh!" I said "Bella the goggles just said drink!"

"it did? Wait let me see"

_**Mercury…**_

"wow!" we both said

"hang on a second, Mercury? You know what drink?, Mercury? Come upstairs with me Emmett Jasper come to the top of the lighthouse with me!" she said

"I think I know what your talking about I saw it at the top of the lighthouse earlier today" I said walking up the stairs

"holy shit!" said Emmett

"Caution, Mercury, Poison! Guys we might we solving and death or suicide here!" said Bella

"wait can you drink Mercury?" said Jasper "that think said Drink Mercury did it?"

"yeah" I said

"there's two options here from the evidence we have gathered 1: I think a lighthouse keeper or somebody drank the mercury from upstairs killed themselves and that's who is here or.." she said

"the mercury somehow dripped into the water system and

Killed him, the water is right below the mercury so there's a possibility!" I said

"exactly!" she said

"lets leave a camera and recorder in here" said Jasper

"okay" said Emmett

"alright Emmett you and Jasper will be downstairs and Edward and I will stay up here got it?" said Bella

"yeah see ya later" said Jasper

They walked downstairs and Bella and I went into a room upstairs

* * *

_Did ya like it? By the way happy 4th__ of July! _

_PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!_

_R_

_RE_

_REV_

_REVI_

_REVIE_

_REVIEW_

_REVIE_

_REVI_

_REV_

_RE_

_R_

_THERE!_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time there's some stuff going on in my life more in a emotional way. Not many people read this story but I don't really care because I already started this story and I have to finish it so here it goes enjoy this chapter of Ghost Adventures!_

* * *

_Previously .._

"_alright Emmett you and Jasper will be downstairs and Edward and I will stay up here got it?" said Bella_

"_yeah see ya later" said Jasper_

_They walked downstairs and Bella and I went into a room upstairs _

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alright Edward lets just sit in the middle of the room and see what happens but keep talking I want to see if the goggles get anything" I said sitting cross legged one the floor

"okay, umm.. Is anyone in here?" he said

I looked at him on the camera with the nightlight because the room was dark and I couldn't really see him he looked kind of nervous I hadn't really looked at him that well before he had a beautiful face and his hair was so messy and inviting I just wanted to run my hands through it! Damn I think I may have a crush on him!

"whats wrong?" he said looking at me

_Oh shit… he cought me looking at him!_

"umm.. Nothing!" I blushed _thank god he cant see me that well!_

He smiled crookedly and my heart started beating fast I felt the familiar blush again!

"anyways umm.. Are you enjoying working with us?"

"well," he started "its very fascinating and entertaining and its nice working with you.. I mean you guys!" He smiled

"oh, glad you enjoy it" I said quickly

"love!" he said

"what!" I said damn he knows I like him no love wait love..?

"the goggles they said love" he said

"oh.. Umm that's weird..?" I said it in more like a question kind of way

"yeah.." he said looking at me

* * *

_Okay so im just gonna leave it there and this time I am not taking a long time to update school is starting and ill use this as an excuse to not do homework! Lol _

_soo! Please please please! Review! Review Review Review Review Review! _


	16. AUTHORS NOTE! VERRRRRYYYYYY IMPORTANT

**Okay guys in an ass! Anyways bad.. Or good news? Depending on how you look at it! I want to rewrite this story and I promise I'll update way more this time! I really want your opinion if I should or shouldnt rewrite it! Please review or PM me! and ill update sometime this week if you think i should restart this story or keep it as it is!**


	17. AN what i decided to do

**So I thought about it and yes i am rewriting this story and I will have the new (and improved) chapter up sometime this week. It will be subtle changes so it wont be completely different so i will either start a new story or delete this one and rewrite all the chapters. Thats pretty much all thanks. **

**-OneandonlyFanpire**


	18. AN New and improved story

**So I have now re-writen my story! its now one of my 'new' stories so if you're interested in this story please go ahead and read it. i promise i will update WAY more now! Anyways hope you're day is wonderful!**

**~~OneandonlyFanpire~~**


End file.
